Story:Starship Archer/Bound/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Breen ships approaches the Archer. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as the crew are at their battle stations as Lieutenant Mason looks at the tactical console read out. MASON Range thirty thousand meters and closing Captain! Captain Taylor puts a hand phaser into its holster as she goes to the Captain's chair and sits in it. TAYLOR Ready Weapons. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console. MASON (Off his console) Weapons are at the ready Captain. Taylor tenses up as the camera closes up on her. TAYLOR Fire! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer fires phasers destroying the first Breen warship that came into range, others are firing at the Sovereign-Class ship. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship rocks hard. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Initiating evasive maneuver gamma sequence! A shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. ENS. MARTIN Shield at ninety percent! Ship rocks under weapons fire. TAYLOR Photons full spread and fire! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on his console. EXT=SPACE Archer's forward launcher unleashes a volley of photons destroying another Breen warship, as the ship flies over the debris field of the Breen vessel as others move in on the ship. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. ENS. MARTIN Shields at eighty percent and holding. Minor damage reported deck twelve. Captain Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR Lock onto the next Breen Warship, Quantum Torpedoes dispersal pattern sierra and fire! A shower of sparks erupt from the MSD as two officers back up from it covering their faces. MASON Shields at seventy-two percent! Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. CARLSON (Helm Officer) Going to evasive pattern beta five! Ensign Martin turns to Captain Taylor. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) I'm reading a cluster of warp signatures approaching, bearing one eight seven mark zero two five it's Starfleet, Captain for starships led by the Sutherland, they'll be here in fifteen minutes. TAYLOR (Smiles) Good. MASON (Shocked) Picking up their energy dampening torpedoes getting ready to fire! Martin turns to Taylor. MARTIN (Shocked) Ah, hell that's not good if that torpedo hits us we're dead. Taylor geos to tactical. TAYLOR (to Mason) Lieutenant target phasers and fire at their launcher. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the fire button on his console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer fires its phasers and it struck the forward launcher of the Breen ship and causes it to overload and explodes taking out the Breen ship and half of the attack force, when the Sutherland and her taskforce emerges from warp and approaches the area of battle. INT-SUTHERLAND BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Captain Shelby is between the Helm and Ops consoles. SHELBY (to com) This is Captain Elizabeth Shelby of the USS Sutherland, to Breen ships you will leave this sector of space or we'll take you out as well. CUT TO: INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is tensed up. Ens. MARTIN (Off her console) Captain all remaining Breen Cruisers are retreating from the sector. Viewer shows the remaining Breen ships entering warp as Captain Taylor leans back on the Tactical console. TAYLOR Stand down from Red Alert, Commander organize damage control teams. Commander Martin goes to his console and sends the repair teams to the damaged decks that took damage during the battle. TAYLOR (To Mason) Lieutenant send my thanks to Captain Shelby. MASON Aye, Captain. Captain Taylor goes to her chair and sits down in it and leans back. TAYLOR Set course for Starbase three seven five Lieutenant warp seven, and engage. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE The Archer and the Sutherland and her task force enters warp on course for Starbase three seven five. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)